


Something To Do with Heat and Pressure

by e_gabbro



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gangsters, Happy Ending, Lawyers, Post-Canon, but i want to surprise you, more relationships, nothing crazy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_gabbro/pseuds/e_gabbro
Summary: A grown up Haruhi/Mori fic featuring gangsters, discussion of law by an author who knows nothing about law, the rewards of dedication.





	1. One

He answered on the second ring. “Mitsukuni.”

  
“Takashiiiiii! You’ll never guess who I bumped into today!”

“Who?”

  
“Haruhi! She was walking by as we were setting up for the opening ceremony at the new storefront. We’re all going to have lunch tomorrow, kay?”

  
“Where?”

  
“Café Voluum. I think I’ll be craving eclairs then~”

  
“When?”

  
“12:45. Reservations in my name. Don’t be late!”

\- -

Following the waiter to their booth, Takashi gave a single, silent laugh. He was never late. Mitsukuni, on the other hand, was not so punctual. He hadn’t expected to see him yet and was amused anyway. Haruhi was already seated, lowering her menu as they approached. She beamed, rising to meet him. "Mori, I didn't know you'd be here, though I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

  
"Haruhi," he greeted her. It had been a long time since they'd seen each other. A year, maybe creeping closer to two. The former members of the host club didn't make too much of an effort to keep up with each other, because when they did it was like no time had passed at all. Their connection was just that strong.

The pair fell immediately into companionable silence, with Haruhi returning to her appraisal of the menu. Takashi took up an appraisal of her. The almost-black-but-still-navy blazer suited her, and from the nose down, she looked ready to conquer the world. Under her eyes, though, there were dark smudges, and her hair was fluffy in a way that looked unintentional.

  
"You look tired," he said to her.

  
She peered at him over the menu, then let it flop onto the table. "I am tired," she confessed, running a hand through the front of her hair. It fluttered back around her face, fluffier than before. Ah. "There's a lot going on right now at the firm. Nakayama-san, the vice-president, just quit and no one is quite sure why. It's chaos, trying to make sure all his work gets done, plus all kinds of rumors about what might have happened. There wasn't someone ready to fill his position because we all thought he'd be around for a while. Ozaki-sama hasn't taken it well at all." Haruhi huffed a small sigh. "On top of that, I have a pro-bono case that's turning out to be more trouble than I expected."

"Ah." He knew how that could go. He'd taken a few pro-bono cases of his own early in his career, but now that he was at the top of the legal negotiation team for the burgeoning HaniKana Doll & Figure company (a venture undertaken by Mitsukuni and Reiko to provide children of all sorts with toys to suit their needs, be they cutesy or occult), he didn't have the time. Working at the Ozaki firm would be different, as many of their cases were focused on familial disputes. Equally challenging, but not quite the same time demands.

  
"I'm glad you understand. It's one of those that seems like it'll be bad news any way it goes." She gave him a wane smile. "I've been thinking about it all day, though, so I'd rather not talk too much about it right now. "

  
He bobbed his head.

  
"How have you been? You look sort of tired yourself. Honey told me you were working for his new company. I saw that storefront yesterday! He still doesn't hold back on the decorations, does he?"

  
Takashi could feel a smile building behind his eyes. "He doesn't." They both took a moment to recall and be amused by the mix of aesthetics that graced the Tokyo branch of HaniKana Dolls & Figures. Pink and fluffy bunnies, dark and shriveled witches, police and military figures, fashion dolls and many other styles of humanoid toy formed a sculpture that spelled out the name of the store. Despite the differences between them, each sort of toy managed to exist in harmony with the others. It did well to represent that nature of the store – eclectic and over the top. But he hadn't answered her question. "I'm good. Busy."

  
"I'm glad to hear it! You did always seem happiest when you had something to pour your efforts into. I imagine it takes a lot of work to design contracts for a new company." He nodded. Haruhi smiled. It did something to alleviate the tiredness hovering under her eyes. It did something to wash away some of his, too. The comfortable silence returned.

 

And was broken again, by Mitsukuni's hurried footsteps. "Sorry I'm late!" he called, throwing himself into the booth next to Takashi. He radiated positivity, flashing smiles all around.

  
"That's okay, Honey. It's good to see you again. Thank you for getting us all together." Haruhi shifted herself to the middle of her booth so she could look at them both.

  
"Of course, Haru-chan!" Mitsukuni sparkled. "I know we don't together as often as we used to, but we see you least of all, so when I saw you yesterday, I knew we had to talk more.!And I knew Takashi would want to see you too!"

  
Takashi nodded. "Yeah. It's good to see you."

 

Their lunch was simple and conversation between the three was easy, continuing across dessert - Takashi had a vanilla eclair with coffee, Haruhi some sweet black tea and a strawberry eclair. Mitsukuni also vanilla and strawberry eclairs, as well as an orange creme eclair. And a chocolate eclair. And salted caramel, elderberry, coffee, maple and lemon eclairs. He'd seriously considered a raspberry as well, but since there were only two left in the pastry case, he decided someone else could enjoy them.

  
It was Haruhi who broke the meeting. At 1:50 she rose, saying "I have an appointment soon that I've got to get to. Thanks again for the meal. It was really nice to catch up with you!"

  
"Our pleasure, Haru-chan! We love seeing friends."

  
"Haruhi," Takashi said once she'd stepped out of the booth and into the aisle. She turned back to him. "Stay in touch."

  
Haruhi's already huge eyes widened just a touch. Then, she chuckled. "It had been a long time between talks. It wouldn't hurt to do this more often. What's the best way to get in touch with you these days, anyway? We could set up another lunch, or something."

  
Takashi passed her his card. On the front was the HaniKana logo, large and multicolored. Kaoru had done a marvelous job with it. The back simply read:

Morinozuka Takashi  
morinozukat@hanikara.co.jp

"Nice and simple." Haruhi glowed, just a touch. Maybe it was spillover from Mitsukuni's resumed sparkling. "I think I can remember that." She took the card from Takashi, whipped a pen out of her blazer. She scrawled her own email address on the card and thrust it back at Takashi. "Talk to you soon!" She waved as she left. The bells on the door jingled. Takashi slipped the card into his pocket.

  
A moment of quiet. Mitsukuni's sparkles lapsed into a nearly mischievous smile. "I knew you'd want to see her."

  
"Ah." So that's what this had been about. He'd wondered. Now that Mitsukuni was happily married and on his way to becoming a father, he thought it was just about time that Takashi settled down as well.


	2. Two

"Hello, anyone here?" Haruhi called into the warm air of the greenhouse. No answer. It was just like Mei to agree to be somewhere and not show. It was less like Kasanoda and Tetsuya. Especially considering that this was their greenhouse. Oh well. Maybe they were outside. It was a gorgeous summer day. She took a deep breath, crossing the greenhouse to the back door.

There they were. Kasanoda was kneeling in a garden plot, face as red as his hair, which stood out against the crisp sky. Mei and Tetsuya stood over him. Looked like they'd been teasing him. "Hey guys," she called.

"Hey Fujioka!" Kasanoda waved, making a face like he was trying to shove whatever had just happened out of his memory.

Mei put her hands on her hips and scowled. "Haruhi! What are you doing in that man suit when I just sent you that jacket from the Hitachiin spring collection!?" Mei's eyes flashed under her heavy green eye shadow. Very spring, Haruhi supposed.

Not this again. "Sorry, Mei. I really appreciate the work you and Hikaru have been doing, but fuchsia is way too loud for my everyday life. Despite the way some of you might think of me, I am a professional, you know. Besides, I had an important lunch meeting today." Yeah, it might've been with Mori and Honey, but they didn't need to know that.

"You're such a stick in the mud, Haruhi. There's nothing unprofessional about wearing top of the line garments perfectly suited to the season. In the spring, flowers bloom. People wear bright colors to match them. It's like any other natural thing, right, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya laughed. Haruhi could feel a vein beginning to twitch in her forehead. "I'm not sure about that, Mei. I'll defer to your expertise." Ah. At least he was teasing everyone.

"How can you stand them?" Haruhi asked Kasanoda, who quailed under the force of Mei's resulting glare. Tetsuya took his boyfriend by the shoulder, lifting him from the earth and apologizing with a kiss on the cheek. Cue Kasanoda's flush, but small smile. Those two were so stupid cute. She'd be jealous if they weren't so perfect for each other.

"They're not so bad," Kasanoda rumbled. Tetsuya beamed. Mei rolled her eyes again.

"Come inside for some tea, Haruhi," Tetsuya offered. Something hard had appeared behind his eyes. "And we can get down to business."

Haruhi took a deep breath. "Thank you. Let's go."

 

Once the tea was brewed and they were assembled around the table, the group had totally lost the teasing tone of moments before. A tense air settled around them.

Haruhi was the one who worked through it. "Alright. Please tell me exactly what this is about. I know that Terauchi Kingo used to be associated with the Kasanoda syndicate. Mei told me. It's how she convinced me to take the case. Now she says you have more to tell me. What is it?" No one said anything. While Kasanoda and Tetsuya looked at each other, trying to decide who would speak first, Haruhi reflected on what she already knew.

The Ouran Gardening club had really woken something in the man who was supposed to become the fourth head of the Kasanoda syndicate. After high school he'd opened a greenhouse. Invigorated by their master's enthusiasm and need for assistance, one by one the gang members had begun to foster their own green thumbs. As the number of customers grew, it was uncovered that Kasanoda had no sense of business. At all. Thank goodness Tetsuya had been there. It had turned out that he was incredibly business savvy. Romance between Kasanoda and Tetsuya blossomed as the business did. They opened another greenhouse, a flower shop, and a community garden. They called their company Evergreen, as they'd provide plants all year round.

It was at this point that Kasanoda and Tetsuya realized that the majority of the Kasanoda syndicate was employed growing or selling plants, gangsterly duties largely forgotten. In a way, this made the end of the syndicate inevitable. The to-be-head of the Kasanoda family was perfectly happy to spend the rest of his days gardening. The men were pleased to see Kasanoda so happy, enjoying safer, higher paying jobs than they ever had before, and getting more time with their families. Gang ties were shed, replaced by more legitimate connections. The other gangs in the Tokyo area were more than happy to see their largest competition step down. But now, one of the former members had turned up dead and it looked like another former member, Terauchi, was the one responsible.

Tetsuya was the one who finally answered, hesitant. "None of us were surprised when Utagawa Yataro was killed. We-" Tetsuya twisted his fingers in his shirt. "We didn't let this get into the public, but a few of the minor bosses weren't too happy about the dismantling of the syndicate. Kyoya helped us keep it out of the news." Haruhi frowned. It wasn't unreasonable to think that lifelong gangsters would resist losing their profession, however illegal. What would Kyoya have to gain from helping them cover it up? "Of those who weren't ... happy about the change, most joined the Sendo syndicate." It was Tetsuya's turn to frown. He'd never liked the violence or greed that was practiced by the men under his father's control. "Utagawa tried to go his own way, attempting to recruit some of the men who had recently joined the Sendos."

"We think the Sendo syndicate had him killed." Kasanoda broke in. Mei nodded forcefully. "It couldn't have been Terauchi! He and Utagawa were best buddies, it couldn't have been him!"

"You're telling me that the Sendo syndicate had Utagawa murdered over territory and that they framed Terauchi, his best friend, to take the fall." Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose. It was a gesture she'd picked up from Kyoya, but it did help stymie headaches. Didn't it? It was at least a psychological crutch.

Tetsuya crossed his arms. "It makes sense. It reeks of my father. A murder between members of the former Kasanoda syndicate strengthens the position of the Sendos and sends the message that any former members interested in disobeying the Sendos won't be disobedient for very long." His face fell. "That anyone who is interested in disobeying the Sendos can't disobey."

This was more than Haruhi had bargained for. When she'd agreed to take the case, Mei had seriously downplayed the gravity of the situation. She'd made it sound like the man needed defense for a pretty crime like theft. Imagine Haruhi's surprise when she'd met with police investigators today. She put her head in her hands and groaned. "Why didn't you call a criminal lawyer?"

Mei smacked her hand on the table, then leaned back on the legs of her chair. "Haruhi, you're the best lawyer we know. Besides, you know how all the Kasanodas are big softies. Any other lawyer would just let this go because Terauchi is a former criminal. You have to help."

Ah, there was the headache. Mei did have a point. Haruhi looked at each person sitting at the table. Mei was still leaning back, inspecting her bright orange talons, like she knew exactly what the outcome would be. Kasanoda and Tetsuya, though, looked grim. Kasanoda was running his thumb over Tetsuya's knuckles, hands propped on the edge of the table. The former members of the Kasanoda syndicate were really like a family. Haruhi had dedicated her career to helping families. "Don't worry, guys. I'm not quitting. I just wish you had told me how serious this was so I could be better prepared."

Kasanoda let out a huge breath. Like he'd been holding it the whole time. His shoulders were shaking slightly. Haruhi reached across the table, taking the other hand that Tetsuya wasn't holding. "I'll do everything I can, Kasanoda. Don't worry about anything."

The smiles she received from the people at the table were sweet and relieved. Haruhi hoped she could keep them smiling as the case progressed. She'd need all the help she could get.

\- -

Takashi didn't consider what Mitsukuni had suggested at lunch that day until he was home, alone. He wanted to put considerable distance between seeing Haruhi and turning the possibility of her over in his mind. The thoughts hit him harder than he expected, swirling through him just after he closed his door. Mitsukuni was an excellent matchmaker, having paired Yasuchika, Satoshi, Nekozawa, Kaoru and Kyoya with people who were, by all appearances, their perfect match. He and Reiko also maintained an excellent marriage. But each person Mitsukuni had set Takashi up with had worked out even worse than the last. There had been Hano Saiua, who was everything one could want out of a traditional wife. Except that she'd been unable to fathom the Haninozuka and Morinozuka connection, trying to replace Mitsukuni at every turn. Inouye Asuga had understood that part of him, but almost nothing else. She seemed to have thought that his disposition was one he put on, and that there he was repressing a great orator. She'd been disappointed to find out that she was wrong. He didn't even want to think about Taira Kaida, who even Mitsukuni had admitted was a bad choice after she’d almost burned down the Morinozuka estate. As always, this subject left Takashi thinking that it wasn't that Mitsukuni was losing his skill as a matchmaker. His own father had asked Mitsukuni to find Takashi a wife. Rather, he concluded, he must be unmatchable.

Blowing out a sigh, he crossed his home to start a bath. After the Kaida incident, he'd wanted his own space, and he'd moved into the top floor of a building his family owned. He knocked into his couch. Then bumped into the bathroom door frame. Hmn. He was more disgruntled by this business than he'd thought. He thought, for the most part, that he was alright alone. He had Mitsukuni and Reiko, their oncoming child, his family and other friends. He was devoted to his work. Satoshi and Shizue could produce a child who had the potential to be the boldest Morinozuka ever (Shizue was a volleyball champion. She and Satoshi seemed to have the energy to go on forever. They were backpacking in Europe at the present, and were crossing the country in record time). Considering that, he didn't need to get married if he was right that it wasn't meant to be.

The rush of water from the tap refocused him. He wasn't going to condemn himself to a life of bachelorhood yet. He'd think about this until the tub was full, then he'd wash it away with the rest of the day. Best to start at the beginning. Like many of the other host club members, he'd felt something like love building for Haruhi. Unlike some members of the club, he'd had the advantage of his own insight, as well as Mituskuni's. He'd seen the potential competition between members, had seen Haruhi's obliviousness turn into feeling for Tamaki. Takashi had allowed his own feelings to fizzle out when Hikaru had turned up at the Morinozuka estate, heart in his hands. He'd thought that a potential failed relationship with Haruhi wasn't worth the risk to the club. He hadn't been surprised when she'd started dating Tamaki. Despite various degrees of heartache, everyone had been happy for them.

It was a small shock when the pair split up. He'd never heard from Haruhi why she'd broken it off, but according to the third hand account he and Mitsukuni had gotten from Kyoya (via Tamaki), they weren't able to sustain long distance. Takami had gone to a university in France, while Haruhi had returned to Ouran University on full scholarship. On top of that, Kyoya had let them know that the struggles of long distance weren’t Haruhi's only reason, just the one she'd given Takami. According to Kyoya, Haruhi had also felt that Tamaki was little bit too much like her biological after all, that her feelings had ended up feeling a lot too much like family love than that of a romantic partner. Thinking about it now, maybe it wasn't that surprising. Tamaki and Ranka had an uncanny behavioral resemblance. Mitsukuni had mentioned that a few times. He knew that toward the end of Haruhi's university tenure she'd dated a few girls before falling into a longer relationship with Fukaya Motoshige. He wasn't sure why that one had ended either, just knowing that it had because she'd made some comments about it at the last full host club reunion almost two years ago. He wasn't aware of her dating anyone since, and he knew that Mitsukuni wouldn't nudge him her way if she was.

It didn't feel too serious to admit that it had been endearing when she'd written her email on a card he'd intended for her to take. It felt a little more serious to admit that asking her to keep in touch had just slipped out, unplanned. Still, that was a natural reaction to a longtime friend who could make the kind of pleasant conversation with him that didn't require any more effort than was natural, right? Takashi knew that he wouldn't be thinking about this right now if Mitsukuni hadn't said anything about it. He'd've just gotten to have a nice lunch, friendly reconnection. Perhaps it would be best to pretend that he hadn't said anything. Takashi glanced at the tub. He turned the water off, grateful that he'd made himself the promise to drop the subject at a concrete time. He could torture himself with other thoughts for a while. He did have a new company to help build.

\- -

Takashi stretched, putting his briefcase down on his desk. He'd engaged in a particularly strenuous practice this morning, seeking clarity through his motion. Most things couldn't be put off for too long, though. Takashi cracked his laptop and looked at his emails. A couple from Mitsukuni, one from a company in Okinawa, another from a Mexican contact, one from... Hmn. It had been sent late last night. He clicked it open.

**From:** fujiokha2@ozakiassociates.co.jp  
**Subject:** Consultation?

_Hello, Mori,_

_It's Haruhi. Thank you again for lunch today. It was nice to catch up with you and Honey!_

_I'm sorry to bother you again so soon, but I have a favor I need to ask you, please. It's about the case I mentioned right at the beginning of our meeting today._   
_I've learned something more about it, and I would appreciate any assistance you could provide on the matter. I suppose I'm seeking your official legal consult!_

_Please let me know what you think. Thank you in advance for your time._

_Yours,_

_Fujioka Haruhi_

Takashi's brow lifted slightly. Anyone who might've been in the room would've missed it, but he could feel his own surprise. This was an interesting development. With all the reluctance Haruhi had expressed when discussing that case yesterday afternoon, he hadn't expected to hear any more about it.

**Reply to:** fujiokha2@ozakiassociates.co.jp  
**Subject** : Consultation?

_Haruhi,_

_Just tell me when is best for you._

_Morinozuka Takashi_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one had a lot of background info in it. Next time, Mori and Haru talk about the case. Things heat up, in more ways than one!


	3. Three

"Just black, right?" 

Takashi turned. Haruni was a few steps behind him, rapidly approaching. 

"That's what you got last time, anyway. I brought out some cream and sugar just in case." 

Takashi blinked up at her. 

"I saw you pop your head inside. I don't think you saw me, I'd already ordered and was waiting off to the side. I figured it was the least I could do, asking you to meet with me on such short notice." Haruhi dropped into the chair across from him, placing the extra cream and sugar on the table. "Here." She offered him the mug. 

He did his best to not dwell on the contract between the warm ceramic she handed him, the cool of her fingers. He didn't think about how she'd already memorized his coffee order. Not that it was a difficult once to memorize. Though he could rue the fact that his mind wouldn't let go of an idea Mistukuni had placed in it unless he'd seen it through. Which usually wasn’t a bad thing, but sometimes! "Thanks." 

The summer breeze drifted around them. There was a quiet bustle around the cafe's outside tables. For a moment, the pair sipped their coffee in near silence. Then: 

"Tell me about the case." 

Haruhi grimaced, as if the coffee had soured in her mouth. She set the cup on the table a little harder than she intended. Some of it sloshed onto the wrought iron table, dripping onto the sidewalk below. "You're familiar with Kasanoda's new business?" 

"Yeah. He does the plants at the HaniKana office. Kyoya recommended him." 

"Kyoya? His name keeps coming up."

"Hm?" 

"Other than just now? Tetsuya told me that Kyoya helped keep part of what I'm about to tell you out of the news. How is he involved in this?" 

Takashi took a sip of his coffee. "Kyoya is the main financial backer of Evergreen."

"Eh?!" Harhuhi's mouth dropped open just a little. Takashi did not find her overt expression of surprise adorable. Not in the slightest. He was just under the power of Mitsukuni's suggestion and wasn't thinking straight. Haruhi continued. "Kyoya's been giving Kasanoda money?" 

"Yeah." 

"But I thought Kasanoda had just diverted funds from their yakuza activity to fund Evergreen." 

"He was. But Kyoya likes to help his friends."

Haruhi chewed her lip. "That's true. But in a way that's as underhanded and shadowlike as possible." She moved from chewing her lip to sticking it out in a slight pout. "I know what he had to gain from it too. He's gone and gotten himself an unlimited supply of greenery. Bouquets are his favorite way to soothe hurt feelings. He'll probably save himself a fortune in the long run. Plus, he loves to have fingers in as many pots as he can. I'm sure he'll be able to spin it so it seems like he's the one who legitimized the Kasanodas, not Kasanoda and Tetsuya." 

"Kyoya is the title sponsor of the community orchard that will open next spring." 

"Of course he is. That'll be great for his public image. At least that's one mystery solved. Explains why Kyoya would want to keep the dissenters out of the news." 

"Dissenters?" 

Haruhi nodded. "That's the heart of the matter. When the Kasanoda syndicate dissolved, there were a few guys who joined the Sendo syndicate." 

"Ah." 

"I know. I guess it's not surprising when I think about it, except that the Kasanodas were all sorta sweet deep down, despite being top gangsters. There were four who joined the Sendos, and another, Utagawa Yataro, who tried to break out on his own, to form his own gang. Utagawa was found murdered on Sunday. It was-" Haruhi sucked in a breath. Takashi thought she looked a little green. "I saw a lot of gruesome stuff when I was working as a public defender but, this was. Bad. Whoever did it was trying to send a message. They had to identify him using dental records. His face was too destroyed." She shuddered. Takashi was faced with the nearly overwhelming urge to wrap her in a hug. To protect her. This, at least, was not an unnatural feeling. He was often compelled to protect small, cute things from the horrors of the world. And from the minor discomforts. 

"Anyway," Haruhi continued before Takashi had a chance to move. "Terauchi Kingo was arrested for the crime Monday night. He was in the Kasanoda syndicate, and took over ordering at Evergreen flowers. He and Utagawa were seen together the night before Utagawa was found, at a bar the Kasanodas used to use as a distribution front. Of course, now it's just a regular bar. People there reported that they fought, but that they made up and left together. Terauchi's fingerprints were all over Utagawa and his apartment. He says he's innocent. Kasanoda and Tetsuya swear that Utagawa and Terauchi were 'best buddies.'" Haruhi flexed her fingers in air quotes. "They're also certain that Utagawa was murdered by the Sendos to send a message that no new gangs will be tolerated. Now that they're the top gang in Tokyo, bolstered by some of the guys from Kasanoda's gang, and with the potential to take all the territory vacated by the Kasanodas, Tetsuya and Kasanoda say that the Sendos are getting particularly aggressive. Tetsuya says his father has a ... history of this sort of thing, but that they usually try to cover it up.

"Like I said, Tetsuya had biological evidence all over Utagawa. No one else was seen near his place, although the security cameras were all destroyed. That's being looked into." She paused, brow furrowed. "When I spoke to Terauchi, I believed his innocence. I believe Tetsuya and Kasanoda's intuition about the situation too, but so far there isn't any evidence. There hasn't been that much of an investigation yet. As far as the police are concerned, it's an open and shut case. Utagawa and Terauchi fought over the breakup of the gang, and Terauchi 'won.'" Again with the finger quotes. Takashi wondered who'd said this. Hopefully not the police. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do at this point. I've never had a case like this before. I needed to talk to someone about it."

"Mm." 

"I don't trust anyone at the Ozaki firm with this right now. It's basically falling apart, and I think they'd think the same thing the police do. I know you're not a criminal lawyer, but I know that you understand what the Kasanodas are like. Not to be bias. I'm aware that there is the chance that Terauchi is guilty. There is merit to the gang conflict idea. Still." Haruhi gazed into her coffee cup, as if there was clarity there. "When I spoke to Terauchi, I could tell that he was telling the truth. It's like something you said a long time ago. 'I know a villain when I see one.' Which isn’t always true, but it is right now I'm not sure how to proceed proving he's not a villain." 

Haruhi's fingers tightened around her mug. Her knuckles were pale. She felt this case was out of her depth. After hearing about it, Takashi wasn't sure what to do either. She was right that he was not a criminal lawyer. Haruhi had much more criminal law experience than he did. He didn't think there was anything he could tell her about those laws, the investigation process, or criminal trials that she didn't already know. 

Takashi's hand fell onto Haruhi's hair, arm stretched over the table. The weight was immediately comforting. Her hair was down soft, warm from the sun. With his hand on her head, Haruhi felt - was it safe? No. Trusted. Reassured. "Haruhi," Takashi rumbled. "You can do this. If you know he's innocent, you can prove it." With some hesitance that he hoped was not conveyed in the gesture, he retracted his hand. 

Was she blushing? "Thank you, Mori. I appreciate that." Both returned to their drinks. Was the afternoon sun particularly warm? 

"I'm still not sure what the next step I should take is." Haruhi murmured. 

"Maybe Tetsuya knows something else."

Haruhi leaned back in her chair. "I suppose so. He is the one who is most familiar with the Sendos, even if he hasn't been close to the gang for a while. He could probably give me a place to start. So could Kasanoda, really. He'd know who Utagawa was closest to, and why he didn't want to get involved with the Sendos." Haruhi sat up. "Maybe he didn't want to get involved with the Sendos because there was something going on between Utagawa and one of the Sendos before the Kasanodas dissolved. They were rival gangs before. I really do have to ask Kasanoda and Tetsuya more questions. I was too shocked before to ask them anything useful. I should go talk to them right now." Haruhi jumped to her feel. "C'mon, Mori, let's -" 

This was not a comfy silence. It was the kind of accidents, of lines crossed, of roles in question, surprising them both. "Ah. Uh. I mean, thank you for your help so far, Mori. I appreciate your trust, and your insight." She gave him a little bow. "I'll be going now." Haruhi turned. She couldn't believe she'd continue to impose like that, after taking so much of his time already. 

In what he would later conclude was an unplanned gesture that was very similar to when he asked Haruhi to stay in touch, Takashi reached out and caught her wrist. "I'll come with you." 

"Oh." Haruhi faced Mori, who had an interesting look on his face. Like he'd been swept up in an impulse or something. But, if he said he wanted to come with... Haruhi smiled. Takashi swallowed, dropped her wrist. "Okay, thank you! I was just going to walk, the main greenhouse isn't far from here." 

"Yeah." Takashi rose. He did not almost hit his head on the umbrella stemming from the center of the table. "I'll get the cups." 

"Thank you. I'll be here." 

Takashi took the cups inside. He was intrigued by this case. When he returned outside, Haruhi was leaning on the low fence separating the cafe tables from the street. She was gazing at the sky. It was a stretch of clear blue, her silhouette striking against it. He moved toward her. There was a screech of tires. A silver car swerved, slicing across the street, careening toward - 

"Haruhi!" 

Takashi lept, landing just behind her. 

"Ah!" Haruhi had snapped her head back at Mori, whirled to face the oncoming car. Takashi grabbed her under the arms, lifted her up and over the fence, stepping back, falling as the front of the car crunched into the barrier before them. 

"Ow." He'd landed hard on his tailbone, Haruhi in his lap. The car before them steamed quietly. The passersby had gathered into a crowd around the car, bursting to chatter. 

Haruhi swiveled in Takashi's grip, her hands landing on his chest. "Are you alright!?" Her brown eyes bore into his grey ones. They were clear, he didn't look dazed. Probably hadn't his his head then, good. 

He put a hand on his lower back. He might be sore later, but it didn't feel like anything that rest and a warm compress wouldn't solve. "I'm alright. You?" 

"I think I'm okay. Thank you for saving me." Haruhi's eyes widened. "We should make sure the driver's okay!" Haruhi got up, offering her hand to Takashi, who took it and stood. 

A barista from inside had come running out, and was standing by the passenger side of the car, talking rapidly into their phone. Sounded like they had called the authorities. The car wasn't steaming anymore. The driver side door jerked open, driver stumbling out. It was a man, probably middle aged. Thinning black hair, thinner lips, a soft chin. He looked at the crowd, head turning frantically. 

"Are you okay?" Haruhi called. The driver's eyes fell on her. Something twitched across his face. He looked unharmed, but confused. Angry? His mouth opened. He turned on his heel and ran, shoving the people around out of the way. 

"Well that's weird," Haruhi said. 

Suspicious was more like, Takashi thought. He narrowed his eyes, watching the place where the man had run from. 

Sirens wailed in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd write a dialogue heavy Takamori fic. Yet, here it is. Updates to come as exams end (Mid May?) (Cross your fingers for me).

**Author's Note:**

> So... post canon! I sorta have a plan for where this will go, but it's subject to change. They're grownups, so there will be grown human levels of stress. I hope to maintain the spirit of whimsy when I can. My hope is to make each of you groan at least once with the "of course that's what's happening" of the thing.


End file.
